In connection with the tying or retying by suitable cords, the springs of a series of longitudinally extending rows of spaced coil springs within the frame of a couch or a chair, there has existed the problem of sufficiently stabilizing the row of springs adjacent the front rail of the frame for maintaining them at a uniform height and with their outer edges along a straight line, which is arranged above and outwardly of the frame rail, thereby facilitate the subsequent step of tying the springs of the other rows of springs to each other and tying the springs of the other rows to the springs within the first row adjacent the front rail and further anchoring the springs with respect to adjacent portions of the frame.
Considerable difficulty has been experienced in maintaining a straight edge for the outermost row of springs adajcent to the front rail of the frame and holding them at a uniform height so as to render more easily done the effective tying of the springs to each other and to the frame. Various efforts have been made to provide some means of sufficiently stabilizing the springs as would assist in some manner in the subsequent tying of the springs to each other and to the adjacent portions of the frame. Heretofore, a certain amount of retying of the springs was necessary after the initial tying thereof due to the inability in the first instance of providing a stabilizing system for at least the front row of the springs adjacent the front rail of the furniture framework. Some examples of earlier patent efforts employed to stabilize the springs prior to an upholstering operation are shown in the following patents:
______________________________________ E. F. Johns 62,340 February 26, 1867 E. G. Marquardt 673,718 May 7, 1901 ______________________________________
Earlier clamps per se of more general utility are disclosed in one or more of the following patents:
______________________________________ 2,464,672 March 15, 1949 2,464,642 March 15, 1949 2,367,256 January 16, 1945 1,631,355 June 7, 1927 3,565,380 February 23, 1971 2,898,069 August 4, 1959 Des. 253,089 October 9, 1979 1,132,362 March 16, 1915 ______________________________________